coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1981
Events *5th January - Gail Tilsley returns home after having a baby boy, but she and her husband Brian can't decide on a name. *14th January - Claire Casey is born. *17th January - Cheryl Gray is born. *28th January - Nicholas Paul Tilsley is christened. *25th February - Rovers relief manager, Gordon Lewis’s overbearing manner causes all the staff to leave. *2nd March - Annie Walker arrives back from holiday to discover all her staff have left and Carole Fairbanks and Diane Hawkins behind the bar of the Rovers. *4th March - Mike Baldwin buys a flat at St. Mary’s Place. Annie Walker persuades the Rovers staff to return after temporary manager Gordon Lewis's sacking of Fred Gee caused them to resign. Emily Bishop returns home to discover her estranged bigamist husband Arnold Swain is waiting for her. *9th March - Arnold Swain tries to persuade a terrified Emily Bishop into joining him in a suicide pact. *11th March - The police arrest the mentally-ill Arnold Swain (Final appearance of the character). *23rd March - Fred Gee introduces the regulars to Eunice Nuttall (First appearance of the character). *25th March - Richard Dickinson brings the paper boys out on strike at The Kabin. *30th March - Hilda Ogden is horrified to discover that Eddie Yeats has thrown out all of their laundry, thinking it to be rubbish as it was in a black bin bag. *8th April - Eunice Nuttall accepts Fred Gee's proposal of marriage. *12th April - Karl Foster is born. *13th April - Lorry driver Wally Randle moves into No.11 at Elsie Tanner's insistence. *15th April - Wally Randle leaves a distraught Elsie Tanner after telling her that she's too old for him. *22nd April - Brian Tilsley takes on a second job to overcome his and Gail's money problems. *27th April - Bill Fielding picks up Elsie Tanner on a one-night-stand. *29th April - Elsie Tanner's home is wrecked by Muriel Fielding after she discovers that Elsie spent the night with her husband Bill. *6th May - Ken Barlow and Deirdre Langton become engaged. Elsie Tanner is sacked from Jim's Cafe. *11th May - Fred Gee has his stag night in the Rovers with a stripper organised by Eddie Yeats. *13th May - Fred Gee and Eunice Nuttall are married. *8th June - Len and Rita Fairclough decide to adopt a child. *22nd June - Alma Sedgewick first appears, as she tries to run Jim's Cafe single-handedly and takes on Elsie Tanner as staff to help out. *2nd July - Leanne Battersby is born. *22nd July - Ken Barlow and Deirdre Langton have their stag and hen nights. *27th July - Ken Barlow marries Deirdre Langton. *29th July - The residents watch the Royal Wedding on a colour television in the Select of the Rovers hired by Eddie Yeats when Annie Walker's set breaks down. *3rd August - Len and Rita Fairclough take in their first foster child - John Spencer. *7th September - Alf Roberts agrees to Fred and Eunice Gee being caretakers at the Community Centre although all they really want is the flat that goes with it. *13th September - Zoe Tattersall is born. *14th September - Brian and Gail Tilsley win the Mr and Mrs competition in the Rovers while Jack and Vera Duckworth predictably lose. *16th September - Bert Tilsley is caught by the DSS earning an income while claiming dole. *28th September - Brian Tilsley is involved in a fight at Ron Sykes' Filling Station when two teenagers try to rob the till. On of them, Ronnie Burgess, is injured in the melee. *9th November - Brian Tilsley's court case for unlawfully wounding robber Ronnie Burgess begins. He is found not guilty. *23rd November - Len Fairclough buys the plot of land where 7 Coronation Street used to stand. He wants to build a new house in the space. *16th December - The Ogdens decide not to sell No.13 when they can't find a good council house to move into. *22nd December - Arnold Swain dies in a mental hospital. *23rd December - Eunice Gee leaves her husband Fred. *28th December - Annie Walker announces a cocktail hour in the Rovers between 5.30pm and 6.30pm, during which time the beer will be 10p cheaper and spirits half price. The enthusiastic male regulars get drunk as Fred Gee and Bet Lynch are run off their feet. *30th December - Emily Bishop is left £2,000 in bigamist husband Arnold Swain's will. *31st December - Lisa Scott, the daughter of Vinny Sorrell and Pauline Scott is born. See also *Coronation Street in 1981 *Category:1981 episodes External links *1981 at Wikipedia Category:1981